


Something Borrowed

by KitaWarheit



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, short fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaWarheit/pseuds/KitaWarheit
Summary: Alex is gone for a few days and you try to find a way to sleep better at night...
Relationships: Alex Mercer/You
Kudos: 9





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Marked M just incase! :) nothing explicit, but implied~ ;)
> 
> Just felt like writing some short fluff for the husbando!!  
> I suppose I'll dedicate this to my friend who is also a terrible virus fucker <3 she knows who she is!

It was just barely breaking dawn as Alex stood on the roof of your apartment complex, gazing out into the city briefly. He had been gone a few days now—virus business, the two of you would always joke—and he was missing the relaxation something fierce. Relaxation and _you_ , that is. Of course, he would argue that was one in the same... But, none the less, he broke from his trance of watching the sun and went for the rooftop stairs. After some time, he found that other tenants were unaware and he could come and go from your place like a normal person. Except he had to keep that normality, so, stairs had to become a thing.

You had even given him a key as well. Sure, trust had been easily established when you two started getting closer, so it made sense. But you made a point to get an extra key asap so he had a place to rest if you were at work or, such as now, if you were asleep by the time he came back. Alex pulled said key from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and unlocked the door, tucking it back in his pocket as he quietly opened the door to your small apartment.

All the lights were off, except a small light he could see coming from your room. Making sure the door closed quietly, he moved towards your (shared?) bedroom, gently pushing on the door that was already ajar. He could already hear your steady breathing and gave a small grin to himself, knowing you were sleeping soundly. What he _didn't_ expect was what you had decided to wear to bed that night.

As Alex examined the situation, he guessed you fell asleep reading, seeing as a book was haphazardly dropped on the floor next to the bed, the small table lamp was still on, and you hadn't even gotten under the covers. It was cute, in a way, but he did try to keep you from being too busy before sleep so this scene wouldn't happen. But arguably—or maybe there wasn't even an argument here—the best part was seeing you wrapped in one of his white button ups. He had been used to the both of you sleeping nude together, but this was also just as fine.

You had gotten down to just your panties and slipped on his white shirt, buttoning all but the top two buttons (but you didn't care to fix the wrist buttons or even roll up the too long sleeves). Alex couldn't help but chuckle softly as he approached the bed, switching off the lamp. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned sideways, reaching back to gently pet your hair as a soft wake up call.

“Hey,” he whispered, leaning close to kiss your temple. “I'm back.”

Stirring from your sleep, you blinked your eyes open with a yawn and a small body stretch.

“Alex,” you hummed, giving a sweet, yet sleepy, smile up at him.

“I take it you missed me,” he tantalized, emphasizing by tugging on the ends of his shirt that rested just above your thighs.

It took you a moment in your half awake state to realize what he meant, but blushed as you were caught red-handed, only making him laugh.

“You're comforting,” you mumbled in embarrassment, trying to hide your face in the pillow. But, Alex wouldn't allow it as he cradled your cheek that was trying to hide, making you face him. With a sincere smile, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

“It's okay,” he hummed with content, giving another kiss. “I missed you too.”


End file.
